


Gaining Freedom - One Shots

by Mama_N4856



Series: Gaining freedom [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_N4856/pseuds/Mama_N4856
Summary: this is a series of one shots tied in with my story: Gaining Freedom. It is just to give glimpses of things that happen as I get inspiration for them.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Harry/Viktor, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Natasha/Puck/Vlad, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Thor/Fabian/Gideon, Tony Stark/James Potter/Lily Potter
Series: Gaining freedom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Gaining Freedom - One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.  
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS or FRIDAY talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio or showing photos at the same time, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text, video, or phone, Italics = mental conversations

Frigga had just watched as her youngest bonded with his newest children with gladness in her heart, she was the goddess of motherhood. When Nic had pulled her aside and explained what Odin had done with her other grandchildren and how he had helped them, well it is never good to anger one’s wife by threatening the grandchildren. Heimdall even knew to get out of her way as she returned with the warriors three and Lady Sif from the blessing. Fire was lighting her eyes as she galloped back into the city and headed to the throne room where she knew her husband would be brooding. He was upset when she left that their youngest had found such love and that their oldest had also found his mates in people from Midgard.

“ODIN!!!!” Frigga shouted out as she threw the throne room doors open with her magic.

She took a page out of Lady Luna’s page and conjured a cast iron frying pan. Lady Luna had only threatened her mates with it when they tried to cause pranks before the bonding ceremony, but they had fallen in line quickly to the humor of the ladies around them.

“Frigga, my dear wife,” Odin could tell his wife was pissed though he didn’t know why. “What ever is the matter my dear heart?”

“HOW DARE YOU, YOU IDIOT FOOL! YOU RODE ONE OF MY GRANDSON’S INTO BATTLE LIKE A COMMON STEED! YOU LOCKED ONE IN HIS ANIMAL FORM AND BANISHED HIM TO THE COLD OCEANS! YOU SPEARED THE OTHER THROUGH THE MOUTH WITH A MAGICAL BLADE AND HAD HIM CHAINED! YOU BANISHED MY GRANDDAUGHTER TO A THE REALM OF THE DEAD BECAUSE OF HER LOOKS! ALL ON A FALSE PROPHECY NOT EVEN GIVEN BY THE NORNS!” Frigga shouted everything as she stormed up to the throne and began hitting Odin upside the head repeatedly with the pan. “You make me ashamed to call you husband and I’m the Goddess of MARRIAGE!”

“Peace my love, peace!” Odin tried to block the frying pan as she smacked him with it, but she was as much a warrior as he and was able to get through his attempts.

“You will stop looking for our grandchildren! You will declare they exist! You will CLAIM THEM or so help me you will be sleeping in the stables for the next hundred years!” Frigga fumed as she stepped back not even winded. “If someone else comes to you with a prophecy of Ragnarök ask the NORNS before believing it! You will not come to my bed until I say you can.” She turned and stormed from the room after that all the while carrying the frying pan before she left the room completely she turned back to give one final statement. “You will also lift Loki’s banishment so that he may bring his mates and children to see our realm. I would like to see my newest grandchildren experience the wonder of Asgard while they are babes.”

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three had followed her into the throne room to make sure she didn’t murder their king but had to hide their laughter at the sight of their king being bludgeoned with a frying pan. They bowed to their queen as she left and looked back at the king before quietly leaving to go find a place to laugh were it wouldn’t get them in trouble, they couldn’t wait to share this with Thor and Loki.

Odin sat holding his head and wondering what the hell had just happened before realizing that his wife had banned him from their room until he made things right. First he had to go to the healing wing and hopefully get something to rid him of this horrid headache, who knew a frying pan could do so much damage?


End file.
